Years Ago Years Ahead
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Felicity lives two or maybe three lives, one is as an EA of Oliver Queen and second as a IT Hacker for The Arrow and third a mum to two kids; Cheyenne and Tyler Smoak. What will happen if a freak accident happens that will turn Felicity's worlds upside down? Who is going to witness something from Team Arrow?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! It's a new story probably a two-shots but i wanted to write a story where Felicity is a mum and because i couldn't decide if it was a boy or a girl i put twins. Anyway and because i was feeling down i wrote this and i asked a friend of mine if I should publish it and she said okay so here it is!**_

 _ **I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Years Ago and Years Ahead**_

 **Oliver POV**

I was wondering what is Felicity doing in her free time, besides helping me and Diggs and Sara but I couldn't find anything.

I even asked her and she was really secretive about it and that cause me to be paranoid. So I put Thea to watch her so I won't turn into stalker mode. That didn't help either because she came back telling me that nothing out of the ordinary happens.

So I decided to let it go.

Big mistake!

 **Felicity POV**

Have you ever felt to be in love? I did. It was complicated. The guy I loved he had big dreams, I had none.

He acted like he cared when we were alone, he was ignoring me when he was around people.

I did the mistake though to keep ignore those little hints. So I decided to give him something very precious as my mama used to say, I didn't believed it was precious but I did a mistake not thinking it was.

I lost my virginity to him.

I end up to be eighteen and pregnant with twins. My mum was really angry with me and she kicked me out of the house. I had to stayed with my friend, Sofia for a year and a month.

After I gave birth to Leila Cheyenne and Tyler Dean Smoak, my lovely kids I had found a house and Sofia and her family helped me move out of my mum's house and I start working at Sofia's family business, in a book store.

A year later I had fallen into a routine and decided to start Online Courses for Computer Science. Soon I had a lot of money to move to where my college was so I can attend it normally.

I wouldn't say it was easy because it was not. Especially when Cheyenne or Tyler or both of them decided to cry all night!

Nobody knew I had kids but I didn't had a social life either…besides Mike, an old friend from back home where we reconnected in MIT.

So now, Cheyenne and Tyler are nine years old and go normally to school and I start missing them being little babies I loved taking care of.

Mike moved with us too, he is also working at QC and he is been a huge help! Cheyenne and Tyler's father never knew their existence and never called or anything but I've past the worst alone and I feel really strong!

Right now I'm in the Lair with Team Arrow where Sara and Oliver are training and I was going through my Facebook account.

Suddenly I see a friend request from Malcolm Right….Cheyenne and Tyler's father!

I hit accept and seconds later he sent me a message.

 **Hi! Long time no see! How are you?**

 _ **Hi! I'm good. How are you?**_

 **I'm fine, I heard you are living in Starling City for the past four years right?**

 _ **Yes, why?**_

 **I just moved here and I was looking for someone to show me around, want to be that one? Come on! We can catch up too!**

 _ **Sorry, I can't I have my family to take care of.**_

 **Oh! Yeah! Those two kids…where is the father by the way?**

 _ **He is not in the picture, why you care?**_

 **Geez! I just asked. Okay see you later!**

Asshole!

I closed my account in time my phone rang and I saw it was Mike…what happened?

"Hey! What's up?" I asked while I was ready to stood up from my chair.

"I…I don't know how it happened….a car came out of nowhere and hit us…Tyler is in the surgery and the doctors saying he had only 40 percent of survival and Cheyenne just came out of the surgery and she is put in coma! Fee you have to come!" Mike said quickly.

Once I heard what he said my whole world start spinning and I whispered only.

"What?" And then everything went black….i felt my body hit something cold.

Once I regain conscious I gasped for air and said:

"Where are they? Are they okay?" I said looking frantically around only to realize I was in the Foundry.

"Felicity? Are you okay? What happened?" Oliver asked but I couldn't answer to him right now. I need to find my kids.

I stood up and run out of the door to my car and then drove to the hospital. When I arrived it was heavily raining and I was soaked in seconds.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" the receptionist asked me.

"Yes. I'm looking for Cheyenne and Tyler Smoak, do you know where they are?" I asked panting from fear.

"Sorry, miss. Only family can see them. Who are you?" she asked.

I wanted to rip her throat out!

"I'm their mother! I need to see my son and daughter!" I yelled at her and she looked at me sympathetically and pointed the direction.

I quickly walked the way and once Mike saw me he stood up and I hugged him, crying.

"SHHH! It's going to be alright!" He whispered to me and I kept sobbing.

"I need to see her." I said and walked quietly inside the room and I saw my baby girl lying there motionless and pale with scars all over her face and a broken leg and hand and in her head she had a bandage and her eyes covered with bandages.

Her brunette hair was tangled and dirty, I couldn't see her blue eyes.

I sobbed and took her healthy hand and kissed it.

"Please come back to your mama, my sweet girl! If you can see your brother please tell him to hold on and come back to me. Come back both of you to me!" I sobbed as I hold her hand.

Suddenly I hear the heart beat machine beeping and then going completely blank…I let a voice of agony as Mike hugged me and took my away from my daughter so the doctors can do their job.

"I can't lose them, Mikey! I just can't!" I sobbed in his arms and he was crying too. His black hair and brown eyes were so sad and he kept me close to him.

Mike Foster was like a father figure for my kids and they called him dad and I was okay with it. He love them so much.

Soon his sister, Arabella came and she hugged me too. Ara was a great friend of mine and the kids called her aunt. As she hugged me the doctor came and told us that Cheyenne was brought back and stable but she had a trauma in her head that might cause to lose her sight temporarily because glasses where inside her eyes and she hit pretty hard her head and the place where it help our eyes.

"I'm so so sorry, Felicity!" She said crying and hugged me.

Ara and Mike were also twins, they had brown hair and green eyes but Mike had also one blue eye and one green. They were one head taller than me and that bothered me sometimes.

After an hour the doctor came in and told that the surgery with Tyler went well and that he is out of danger but he has lost his hearing and he will need time to be able to walk again. But there was a way for him to hear with an artificial way but he cannot take it at the moment.

When I went to see Tyler where he was in ICU I felt my legs give out!

He was lying there motionless with various machines helping him breath and counting his heartbeat. He had both his legs broken and scars all over his hands and face, his head was covered with bandages and shaved but you could see the tried blood on them.

His brown hair was gone and his blue eyes I couldn't see them…I walked towards him and took his hand carefully so I won't cause pain and kissed it.

Fresh tears came in my eyes when i kissed his cold hand.

"Please stay alive! Please wake up! Your sister is alive but we lost her once…there is a chance she might not be able to see…and you not been able to hear but if you do… please wake up and we can go through it all together! As a team! Mike and Ara are here and they are worried about you and Cheyenne." I told him and took a seat next to him.

Without realizing it I fell asleep next to him with my head on my hand and both of my hands holding my son's hand.

I was awaken by a voice I never thought I would hear…Oliver's!

"Felicity? What is going on?" He asked once I open my eyes and I saw him.

"Wh…Why are you here?" I asked and I stood up.

"I was worried about you and Sara tracked your phone here to the hospital. What happened?" He asked confused and looked at Tyler.

The doctor came in and smiled to me sadly.

"I thought I'll find you here, Ms. Smoak. We've been doing some test on Cheyenne and it looks like she has only lost 12 percent of her sight which is fixed with glasses…she is lucky! The surgery we did in order to take the glasses out of her eyes was successful. But I'm afraid she is not stable we lost her two times in the surgery and one when you were in front of her. Did you knew that she has weak heart?" The doctor spoke.

"Um…yes but with the last scan they told me she was alright and the life she leads is making her heart stronger, wasn't that in her file?" I asked the doctor and he nodded.

"Apparently with the car crush it caused a setback in her treatment…there are forty percent chance she will wake up from the coma we put her in but she will have a long and difficult way ahead of her…she might need to do another surgery and put her a machine that will help her heart work normally but as I said I don't think she can take it, I'm really sorry." He said and I nodded. I was praying all the time for both my souls!

"About Tyler here, he is doing a great process of healing after the surgery but as I told you they are chances he won't be able to hear and less chances to walk again. As you can see his legs are broken and when he came in he had a plastic stuck in his jolt and lost a lot of blood. That caused to lose him once in the surgery but before we could to anything his heart start beating again. His heart though is really strong in compared to Cheyenne's…why is that?" The doctor said as he picked the gown he was in and I saw the scars in his tummy and from where the cast started from.

"Cheyenne and Tyler were in one bag when I carried them and that's why." I told him and he nodded.

"We have two fighters, Ms. Smoak. I think they will make it through. The police where here but you were sleeping so Mr. Foster gave a statement. I will suggest to go home and rest you have to be strong for this." He said and walked out of the room. Oliver was still here and he had his hands folded to his chest and looking deep in thoughts.

"So let me get this straight…you have kids?" He exclaim after a second.

"Yes." I nodded and looked at my son.

"And…you thought no one should know about them? We are doing something it's dangerous! My enemies are going to come after you and if they find about them they will haunt them!" He yelled at me and walked angrily towards me.

"THAT'S WHY OLIVER I DIDN'T TOLD YOU OR PUT IT IN MY FILE AT WORK!" I told him in anger and Mike run inside.

"You okay? Mr. Queen?" He asked confused.

"It's okay Mike, he is here to check on me. Any progress on Cheyenne?" I asked and walked up to him.

Mike had only a broken hand. The car came from behind and that's why my kids were his that hard.

"If you think progress that she opened her eyes!" Mike told me smiling!

"What? She did? I have to see her!" I told him as I hugged him.

I completely forgot about Oliver and run to my daughter's side.

When I walked inside I saw Ara sitting next to her and Cheyenne looking around her.

"Mommy? I can't see you? Why I can't see? I only see shadows!" She asked worried and she sobbed a little.

"I'm here honey! You can't see because they put two bandages on them. You will be okay." I told her as I kissed her cheek and she hugged me.

"How is Tyler?" She asked and I sighed.

"Your brother might not be able to walk and hear..." I told her sadly.

"No! He will! I don't believe them. Ty is so strong and brave! I will pray for him."

"We all will." Ara spoke and I looked at her. Her eyes were bloodshot and tired. Mike had fallen asleep in the couch they had in the room.

"I'm tired I want to sleep. Wake me if Ty wakes up! I love you all! And mommy? I saw him. I saw Tyler, he says he will try his best and he won't leave his favorite women alone and he told me to hug you and to have faith in him." She said causing me and Ara to look at her shocked and with new tears in my eyes.

"He did?" I asked with a voice chocked from tears.

"Yes, he did. That's why I don't believe what the doctors say. Goodnight mommy and aunt Ara!" She said as she lied down.

I kept looking at my daughter and I let a shaky breath and then I saw Oliver looking at my daughter with sympathy and deep in thoughts.

"We need to talk." I told him once I was out of Cheyenne's room.

"I'm fine, now, but if you tell anyone about my kids I will kill you! I don't want anyone knowing about them like they don't know about you! You can go now." I told him with a cold voice.

It was not really pleasant but I need to keep my lives separated.

 _ **So? What do you think? Should i continue it and if yes how? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Check out my other stories in this site and review them if you want!**_

 _ **Also check out my other site, Wattpad (Vicky1599), comment on my stories if you want!**_

 _ **See you!**_

 _ **-Vicky**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! I had an idea for a new chapter so i decided to write it down and i got to say i am proud of this chapter! It might be small but it has action in it!**_

 _ **Shoutout for chapter 1:**_

 _ **Olicity17: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter too!**_

 _ **TheFeels4Olicity: Thank you for reviewing one more story of mine! I like your username too! I hope you like this chapter too!**_

 _ **Thank you for the 2 favorites and 5 follows and the 3 reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Years Ahead Years Ago**_

 **Chapter 2: Trust and Past.**

 **Felicity POV**

A week has pasted since the accident and Mike has got out the cast of his hand and Cheyenne has put the glasses on and now she is better, her healing process is amazingly positive. But I can't say the same thing about my son, Tyler, he is still in a coma and a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach is telling me that he will not get better or even woke up.

I have a week to step into the Foundry and at work and Sara with Diggles have blown my phone with texts and phone calls. I guess Oliver never told them about my kids and I'm thankful for that.

Laurel though is whole another subject…Ara and her are really good friends since College and she has met my kids when they were only six years old, so as you can understand I knew her long before Oliver introduced us.

She visited me after Oliver left and she was completely wreck with the news, she talk to her dad to look for the car that hit Mike's and they did found him but it turned out to be stolen car. She is still working the case though and I'm still hoping whoever did this to my family to pay!

"Hey, Felicity? Sara called you again. She asks why you are not in the Foundry." Laurel said as we both were at the Hospital's cafeteria drinking black coffee in order to stay awake.

"AGH! Again?" I said as I stopped looking the horizon from the big windows it had.

"Yes, also Barry and Caitlin are coming with Cisco to make sure you are okay." Laurel said as she looked her phone.

Barry and Caitlin with Cisco had to learn about my kids because Jo was in the case since the car had Central City's plates.

"Good." I said in a monotonous voice and Laurel looked at me and sighed as she stood up and came next to me.

"Get out of it, Felicity! You need to be strong for Cheyenne and Tyler! Please don't give up!" She told me as she shook my shoulder and I lied my head on her shoulder and let tears slipped through my eyelashes.

"Laurel? What are you doing here?" Oliver's voice was heard and my eyes flew open.

"Oliver! What are you doing here?" Laurel's nervous voice was heard like I was under water. Because I was stuck looking behind Oliver, to the figure that was holding flowers and just walked inside the cafeteria.

The figure was Malcolm Right.

"Laurel." I said and I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Laurel knew who was the twins' father and she was so angry at him that she wanted to call a SWAT team to break into his house and kill him…she was serious about that so serious that me and Ara had to hid all the phones and keys.

"What….THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE?" She exclaimed in anger and Oliver's face was confused and looked where we were looking.

"NO!" I said and that caused Laurel's, Oliver's and Malcolm's unfortunately.

"Felicity! Oh! God! How are you? I heard what happened! Are they okay?" He said as he came closer but Laurel walked in front of him and punched him.

"How are they?! Like you fucking care! You were never there for them so get the fuck out of here before I break more bones in your body! How dare you act like you care now! Oh! Yeah! Now you care because the actual difficult part of the job of parenthood is done! No more crying in the middle of the night or diaper change! So as a great asshole you are you decided to plead for the forgiveness thinking that the Felicity you left so broken is still the naïve girl that fell for your "oh-so-charming" self!" Laurel's voice was raised by each word and I was getting more and more grateful for what she was doing.

It was true I don't have the gut to do it not now. But she does and as a great friend she is, she cleans for me.

Oliver's expression was shocked and confused and his gaze was to me and then to Laurel and then to Malcolm and then again me.

Malcolm was on the ground holding his broken nose and completely shocked and confused and I would like to think the next emotion is guilt I see in his face.

"The fuck? Who are you lady? Felicity?" He said with confusion.

"This lady Malcolm is my best friend and she is right…why are you here? It's not your place you made it clear eight years ago. Please leave and I don't want nothing from you." I said with an emotionless voice and an unreadable expression.

"I am their father! I have right to know if they are even alive!" He yelled at me and Laurel.

"Is everything alright here?" Barry's loud voice was heard from behind us and we turned to see him, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco and Jo with Laurel's father were standing looking at Malcolm like lions look at a gazelle.

"Mind your own business, kid! I am here to see my kids!" He said with a glare at Barry.

Barry chuckled and walked in front of him.

"Your kids? You mean the kids you tried to make Felicity have miscarriage by hitting her in the stomach? You are a terrible excuse of father! So listen better, _buddy_ ; get the fuck out of here before I put a warned to your pretty little face and go to jail for abuse of with child woman!" He said with serious voice that sounded scary and when he said "buddy" he pushed him a little and he stumbled back.

"How..how did you know this? Felicity? You told him? YOU FUCKING WHORE!" He yelled and glare at me as I let some tears slip off my eyes and Laurel with Caitlin and Iris hug me as I sobbed in their arms.

Flashbacks of the night I told him at Aiden's house when we had a get together and how he reacted came flooding in. Aiden, my cousin, had to punch Malcolm and Gabriella, Aiden's girlfriend, to take me to the ER.

"Okay! That's enough! Malcolm Right you are under arrest for abuse and threaten of Felicity Smoak!" Laurel's dad said as he walked towards him and put handcuffs on him as he yelled and swore at my name and Cheyenne's and Tyler's. He even cursed my mother.

"Are you okay?" Barry and Cisco said at the same time. I smiled sadly at them and nodded as I blew my nose.

Mike and Ara stood a little bit behind and has seen everything rushed towards me and hugged me as I cried.

I got a glimpse of Oliver's face he was frozen and looking the ground deep in thoughts.

"It's finally over! That bastard is behind bars now, Fel." Ara said as she hugged me and shushed me. She was also crying since she knew about this from the start.

"Dad, any news on who hit Mike's car?" Iris asked out of the blue.

"Yes, his name is Celeb Wilcox." He said and I felt once more my whole world grumble down.

"You said Wilcox?" I said as I got out of Ara's embrace and Mike's eyes shot wide open once he realized.

"Yes, do you know him?" Jo asked and I felt all the eyes at me and Mike.

"Yes, we do. Celeb was the new kid at school around the time Malcolm and Felicity got together. He had this HUGE crush on Felicity but I thought after a really long talk with him and Felicity, he got the message that Felicity didn't like him. That didn't work and he was stalking her in MIT too till I and Ara talk to the local police and arrested him. He was behind bars, the whole subject was done years ago." He said and I nodded. Jo looked through his file and nodded.

"It looks like he was out on good behavior." He says and everyone stays silent.

"Okay! I had enough of this! Felicity, why you didn't tell me any of this? How Laurel, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, Mike, Ara, Jo and Lance know about this and me, Diggs and Sara were and are in the dark about this?" Oliver's voice raised with every word his said and Barry with Laurel and Mike stepped in front of me in protective mode.

"Oliver, all of us have secrets. We still don't know about your past. I have every right to keep my PERSONAL life as personal as possible." I told him with tired voice.

"And the rest of them? Okay about Mike and Ara they were part of it till day one. But Laurel and the rest of them? How they end up knowing?" He asked and I could see tears shining in his eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut by his voice again.

"I trust you! I thought you trust us!" He yelled and walked out of the cafeteria with angry pace.

Suddenly one of the doctors approached us hesitantly and said;

"Are you Tyler Smoak's family?" He said and we turned to him.

"Yes!" We said with one voice. Laurel's and Ara's hand clench with mine and Ara's with Mike and Mike's hand squeezed my shoulder. The rest of them hold their breaths along with us.

"Tyler is out of his coma and he is good. His healing process is good but slow but the signs are positive. About him walking with the suitable medication and exercise he will be able to walk in time of two years or less but he needs to heal first. Ms. Smoak your kids had a Guardian Angels looking over them it's a miracle they survive. They are true fighters." He said with a smile and I felt like a weight was lifted by my shoulders.

Once the doctor left everyone broke into laughs of joy and hugs.

I didn't lose time and went to see my son and I found him lied in bed watching cartoons and I saw a nurse preparing a second bed in the same room.

"Miss, we are going to bring his sister in here. The doctors think it will help them heal and physically and emotionally if they are together." She said smiling at me and I smiled back nodding.

"Hey, Tyler!" I said softly and walked slowly towards him. His eyes shines when he saw me and tried to sat up but winched in pain making me heart be stabbed with pain.

"Hi, momma." His hoarse voice said along with a cough and his pained expression made me frown.

"Water?" I said as I gave him my bottle and I put his straw inside and helped him drink.

After he emptied the bottle he looked at me for a few minutes without speaking.

"Momma, I thought I will never see you or Cheyenne. I…I died. I know I did…I also saw Cheyenne… I heard you, dad, aunt Ara and Laurel begging me to wake up." He said and looked at me with a broken expression and I had new tears run down my cheeks.

I squeezed his hand and took the bangs off his forehead as I kept crying.

"Yes, you did honey. I was so afraid! We all were!" I said with a sob.

"But of course he had unfinished business…he was not done annoying the crap out me!" Cheyenne's sarcastic voice was heard as the nurse brought her with a wheel chair inside the room and Ara with Laurel carried her stuff.

"Good to see you too little sis!" He said and coughed as he laughed.

"Oh! Please! For three seconds!" Cheyenne exclaimed in annoyance but with a happy glint in her eyes.

"And they are back!" Ara exclaimed with a laugh and we laughed.

"Yep! They are back!" I said laughing. I felt weightless. I felt strong like I could do this!

We are going to get through this!

I finally got them back!

 **Oliver POV**

Angry I rod though Starling City's streets till the Foundry where I dressed in my work out clothes and start working thinking how much of Felicity I didn't knew about!

How come and I see her now as a stranger? How come after what I learnt I still love her and part of me wants to trust her?

It's so unfair to let Barry and the rest of the Central City's vigilante team knowing!

And Laurel knowing? Felicity only knows her a few months! How she trust her and not me?

Why?

All those thoughts raced through my brain as beat the dummy.

"Yo! Oliver! What is bothering you?" Diggs voice was heard from behind me.

"You know what is bothering me?" I asked seeing red from anger.

"Felicity lied to us! He has kids! Two kids, John! Two eight years old kids! She is a mother! And the worst of all? We didn't know about this and Barry, Laurel, Caitlin, Cisco, Jo, Lance knew about this and we were in the dark! And do you know how I learnt it?" I said panting and yelling as I walked closer to Felicity's desk.

Diggs who had a shocked look on his face and stood behind Felicity's desk looked really surprised and confused on why I was so angry.

"Remember the time she fainted after a phone call? Her kids were in the hospital…they were in a car crush that was caused by some guy called Celeb Wilcox and he is Felicity's stalker!" I said as I banged my hands to her desk. And once I looked my reflexion I roared and threw everything down.

"What?" Diggles' voice was heard shocked and in disbelief.

 _ **So? What do you think? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Check out my other stories and review them if you want!**_

 _ **Also check out my Wattpad account, Vicky1599, and comment on my stories if you want!**_

 _ **See you soon!**_

 _ **-Vicky**_


End file.
